A Wish Gone Right
by The Original God Mod
Summary: A single wish can change a life. Danny makes a wish to be smarter, and guess who hears it? Pairings undecided. Rated M for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**I would have started the rewrite of my Elder Scrolls Kliq Fic, but this idea has been a sturdy muse for a while, and I just cant abandon it.. at least, not like that. **

**Okay, the basis of this fic is simple. Im a huge fan of DP, but never really got into writing about it. So I thought about it, and one idea struck in my mind. Its an idea that Im surprised to say, no one else, to my knowledge, has thought of. Let me explain. First, you have the second most powerful ghost power there is, wish granting, then you have a C student who really wishes to do better.. Catch my drift? Also, another thing that rather bothers me. Being half ghost shouldnt mean a ghost form... just ghost attributes. Thus, no form, just attributes. However, you will still be seeing the costume, dont worry.**

**Oh, in the off chance this becomes a oneshot, feel free to adopt it just... stick to the basis. This is supposed to be a smart, confindent Danny, not the weak little kid Ive seen in so many fanfictions... Seriously, in cannon, Danny saw an entire world burned to hell by his own future self. Did he freak out? At first, until he beat that future and continued on with his life. How do people make him act in fanfiction? Like a god damned coward. Im not joking, some people have taken confident, powerful Danny of cannon universe, and turned him into someone who is scared of a fucking _glare_. Im all for character development, but if you have Danny act so weak after he fights Pariah, your just being OOC. Sure he has doubts, but the thing that makes him such a great character is that _he gets over them_. **

**...Anyway, rant aside, on with the fic.**

* * *

****For the most part, wishes do not get granted. Even if they do, they rarely have the intended effects. As such, you may be shocked to find out that the biggest change to one Danny Fenton's life was by a wish. A wish gone right. Oh yes, it was pure dumb luck, but it was still beyond that. It was almost fate. Of course, Danny would deny that, being a firm believer in free choice, but even he has to admit, sometimes someone... _meddles._

It had been two weeks since the accident which granted him his ghostly powers. Two weeks since he became a white haired green eyed freak. True, his friends, Tucker and Sam, helped him through the roughest part, accepting it, but that didnt mean he had wanted it. The more he thought about it, the more he realized he had no one he could relate to. Sure, there were superheros like Superman, but he had died, but there were still the others. His favorite was definitely Ironman. Theres just something about someone who isnt afraid to admit who he is. He still remembered that infamous press conference. He shook his head of those thoughts. What really impressed him about Ironman was that he didnt get powers from birth. He MADE his own powers. That was truly impressive. Danny may not have been a philosophical guy, but even someone like him respected the idea of building oneself to greatness. In any case, the thing that seperated Danny from them was the fact that he was just a boy. Ironman was a genius from birth, Superman had been born on another planet, destined for that greatness. His were just remnants of ghostly energy infused into his core being.

Danny sighed, frustrated with his Algebra homework.. "I wish I was as smart as Ironman." He gasped, and a light blue mist floated from his breath. Great, a ghost. Hopefully this one would just leave him alone. The last few had been a few old souls, who had simply wanted to see their family again, he didnt even argue about that.

What he didnt know, was that a ghost genie was going to grant that wish, one she figured out just how to turn it around. '_If this were a cartoon, Id make his head explode from the sudden change, but considering true changes in intelligence are made by synapses which are so small they cause very little physical change... Well, I could make him smart in one thing... No, that wouldnt work. Wait... he is just a teenager, maybe I could make him so smart he can stand other people anymore, certainly cause an emotional backlash... Well, thats it I guess, not much else I can think of to ruin this wish.'_ As the specter's thoughts ended, she grinned. This would be good. "So you have wished it, so it shall be!" She cried, rising from the floor, startling poor Danny, who fell out of his chair.

To Danny, everything pause for a single glancing moment, before his head swelled. Not physically. Later on, he would claim the sensation was similar to frission, but more centered in the brain. Suddenly, it all made sense. It was hard to explain, but in those few moments, Danny had gone from average student to genius. In essence, he realized connections. Connections between everything. Black and White werent colors anymore, they were shades of Gray. Math was just repetition matched with symbols. Puzzles pieces were simple shapes, each coexisting but never truly interacting. It was... enthralling. It was then he realized what had happened. Somehow the being infront of him had the capability of granting wishes. It was at that moment something whispered in his ear, something ancient, something powerful.

_"Wish for only positive results of your previous wish"_

Before, Danny would have attributed it to stress, probably from his homework, but now. Now he knew it was real. It was the realest thing he could imagine. Something about that voice was set in stone, unmovable, hooked. He grinned as he finally hit the floor. "I wish all the direct outcomes of my previous wish, along with this one had positive results." Now he felt an indescribable warmth in his body. Excessive, but not entirely uncomfortable.

Desiree's eyes widened. She heard his words, and there was no choice but to obey. She had to admit, no one had ever managed to beat her at her own game before. She felt a little respect for the teenager before her. "So you have wished it, so it shall be." Though more subdued than the last repetition of words, she was still smiling. The boy had potential. While most of her wish powers seemed incredible, each action she took had to be possible to some extent. Thus, she had only activated the boy's potential, possibly pushing away his doubt as well. Most likely, she had pushed the logical side of his personality to the front, where it was uninhibited from the constant hormonal fluctuations of the boy's body. It mattered little. She was impressed, which meant she wanted to see what this boy could do. Not to mention what other powers might have taken such an interest in the boy...

Danny grinned as he stood up, the ghost phasing through the walls, probably to grant more wishes. Normally, he would have taken right off towards her, but she had just given him the greatest gift imaginable. Choice.

In the moment she had left, he realized quite a few things. First, as humans, we feel emotions based on appropriate responses to situations. Secondly, we can recall most events of strong emotional value with ease. Third, it would be possible, with some training, to separate the emotions from the memories to truly control the emotions one feels. In essence, he realized the only person who could truly control someone was them. Of course, it would be impossible to fully control emotions, but he could at least influence them to a major degree, provided his theory was right. Lastly, he realized that the shit eating grin had no dispersed from his face, both due to the discovery, and due to the elation that his new found intelligence brought.

With a glance at the clock, he sat back down at the table and finished his algebra, amazed at how easy it seemed now. Whereas before, adding letters to equations was ridiculously hard, he realized the variable only needed shifted so that it rested alone, before erasing it, and thus, having a normal problem. Even more amazing to him was that now, he had done all the tedious work in his head, as if by instinct.

All in all, if Danny had to describe what it felt like, his new intelligence that is, he would call it "discovering a new layer of consciousness." As a color blind person would be shocked to find out there were more colors, only to a different degree. He supposed one could relate it to what some had felt when the internet became a public thing. The same old world, in an entirely new way. Each action was caused by something, each effect a domino. Somehow, these thoughts eased his mind, but the worries of whether this state was permanent or not flooded his mind. If it was, he would have no problem academically, but socially he might have problems connecting to people. Though he had to admit, he never was socially active anyway. On the other hand, if they were temporary, he would feel like a man blinded afterwards, which he did NOT want. However, considering that his second wish should had made the first permanent, since erasing the wish would be negative, he was home free.

Danny roughly shoved his work into his bag, before draping it on his shoulder and heaving it upstairs. True, ever since the accident he was stronger, but he still wanted to hide it from his family, at least... at least until he got control. Perhaps then he might tell them, but for now, it was best that only he, Sam, and Tucker knew. His parents had told him the white hair and green eyes would be permanent, but he didnt mind, he actually looked a good deal better. Apparently some of the ectoplasm from the accident had bonded to the dead cells in his body, giving him paler skin, green irises, and white hair. Thankfully he did not glow like the ghosts he had seen, so his parents believed the changes were only cosmetic.

Those were the last thoughts Danny had before he found himself in a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Sam Manson was NOT a patient girl. She had been waiting by her locker since she got in the school. Usually she was the last one there, unless Danny was being particularly stubborn. Tucker was always first mostly due to the fact that their first period teacher was, in Tucker's words, "hotter than the fourth of july on the sun!". Both Danny and Sam were mildly disturbed when he said that.

She tapped her foot impatiently. She had wanted to talk to Danny today, preferably before school so she could make sure he was okay. He had acted strange after the accident, but that was to be expected when half your body randomly fell through the floor. She sighed as he finally walked towards her. He seemed happy today, which in turn made her happy. Danny was the kind of person who practically had emotion following him as a cloud. If he was happy, people around him tended to be happy. If he was sad, the same thing. If he was angry, people around him tended to be scared.

Most people thought Danny had no anger problems, but Sam and Tucker knew better. Dash did as well. In truth, the only person who had really seen Danny _truly_ angry was Sam. Dash... well he couldnt remember much more than one hell of a headache. She smiled as she recalled the day.

_*Flashback three weeks before the accident*_

It was a normal occurrence to Danny by now, being beaten up. He had been picked on since he was in fifth grade. Having ghost hunters as parents tended to do that. Dash had started off again about how he failed a test or something, Danny hardly listened anymore. Why? Because it was the same everyday. Dash fails a test? Cheer him up by letting him beat the shit out of Fenton. Dash aces a test? (happened twice so far. Who knew the fool was good at graphing?) Celebrate by beating the shit out of Fenton.

Today, however, was NOT normal.

For one, Danny had gotten three hours of sleep due to a random case of insomnia. Jazz said it had something to do with not handling stress properly.

Secondly, Danny had accidentally broken his favorite game disc.

And Lastly, as Dash would soon learn, never EVER go after Danny Fenton's loved ones.

See, Dash made the mistake of throwing Danny behind him, then stomping towards Sam threateningly, all the while having Danny behind him.

Danny was quick, beyond quick really. His body had just shot out an emergency case of adrenaline, fueling his speed and strength. Danny was instantly behind Dash, jumping slightly in the air. Danny shifted so that all of his weight was coming down through his fist, which then collided with the back of Dash's skull. Dash fell over unconscious. While normally Danny's punches werent enough to really hurt Dash, he had been running on adrenaline and had added his entire weight to his strength, so that fist would have felt like it was thrown by a pro boxer. That was not to say Danny was unscathed. His right hand's ring finger's knuckle had pushed back into his hand, but it was just cosmetic damage. Didnt make it any less painful.

Thankfully, when the teacher came and saw Dash laying on the floor, he bought the excuse that Dash had slipped and fell. Sam had later on, told Tucker.

_*End Flashback*_

"Sam?" Danny waved his hand infront of her face. "You alive?" He turned to Tucker, who grinned. "Lights are on, but nobodys home." Tucker chuckled at his friend's joke.

Sam just slapped his hand away. "Just remembering something funny."

Danny was about to ask what memory, but the words "Hey Fentonio!" wrung through the halls. He turned and held back a grin.

As Dash stood infront of Danny, Danny gasped, pointing behind Dash "What the hell is that?!" Dash turned, and Danny grabbed his friends' wrists. Dash turned around, only to see no one there.

"How did they get that fast..." Dash muttered as he walked away, glad no one had seen. He'd never live it down.

On the other side of the hall, where Dash had just left, Danny, Sam, and Tucker faded into visibility.

Sam was giddy, which was... frightening to say the least. "Youve got control of your powers already?!"

Tucker grinned. "Dude! Was that why you didnt answer your phone last night? Training! AWESOME!"

Danny grinned sheepishly. "Actually, Ive barely got control, and only of invisibility so far. Every once in a while, part of me goes invisible. Im guessing it has to due with the ectoplasm fused with me not being entirely stable yet."

Tucker grinned wider, impressed slightly by his friend's theory. "Sounds likely, but still, some progress is better than none." Tucker decided to see how much thinking Danny had done into this. "Any guess how long the instability will last?"

Sam just watched their actions, shocked that Danny Fenton of all people had actually made a theory about his powers. It was truly shocking considering he had been freaking out about them for two weeks, trying anything to keep from thinking about them.

Danny frowned. "Well, apparently the more I use the powers, the more they stabilize, but that may be emotional binding, and I dont want that. If I keep up like I have been, Id say about a month or two till I have at least a decent level of control, at least of the powers I have now. Itd be easier if I knew what powers Im going to get later on." Danny sighed.

Tucker blinked, truly impressed. "Wait... how do you know for sure youll be getting new powers later on?"

Danny chuckled. "Well, I sneaked a look of my DNA under my parents' Fenton Microscope, and... well, it turns out, the ectoplasm is still spreading, covering more of my dna, but slowly. Some parts of the ectoplasm are also changing, one part became invisible, so Im guessing thats the current power's base location. Though I might need to learn more about ghosts to have any real idea about all this."

Sam's eyes widened. "When did you get so smart?"

Danny grinned. "Last night."

Sam glanced at him worried. Danny noticed that her gaze lingered a few moments longer than necessary. A light blush found its way to her face before she turned away, muttering that they should get to class.

Danny, however, did not hear. He thought he imagined it, but her blush was real. Which meant some level of attraction was there. Suddenly, a few memories passed through his head. The hand holding, the closeness, the blushes, the lovebird comments.

'_how did I not notice sooner... Im such an idiot. Wait... no.'_ Danny grinned. '_I was an idiot._'

* * *

**Okay, thats that. not as good as I wouldve liked, but had to get it out. **

**As a question, just a random question, humor me. What do you guys think a genius really is? As in, what makes someone "a genius"?**

**Thats all for now, Tata.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright guys, why is it that I start reading a fanfic about DP, and suddenly, when questioned about his strength, Danny comments that he can lift up to, either a ton, or 600 pounds. These are fics AFTER Forever Phantom, where Danny lifts a bus filled with kids like you'd lift a Computer Tower. Tell me, why? Seriously, I can understand not understanding his destructive potential with his other powers, but guys, the DP wiki clearly says his strength is anywhere from 10-30 tons. Good lord people, use your brains!**

******I should be getting to the Elder Scrolls Kliq Fic soon, in the mean time, thanks for the reviews, makes me smile knowing at least a few people enjoy reading something I write, I think all authors can attest to that.**

**Before anyone says anything, keep in mind most, if not all high school classes are based around reading something, and remembering it later on. Only Math really deviates from that, but even then not by much. **

* * *

One thing will never change. Dead or alive, normal or special, crazy or sane, high school is a rumor mill. It took all of two hours for the entire school to learn that something was going on with Danny Fenton. First, as everyone already knew, the accident in the lab had changed his hair and eye color, but that was old news by now. Then came in the fact that Danny Fenton, the boy who had the most average life and personality possible, had completely aced all his tests. Now THAT came as a shock. Lastly, Danny Fenton, the boy who could stress himself out over a papercut, the boy who was easily scared by practically anything that wasnt smaller than him, had not only been relaxed while taking those tests, but had been sarcastic and flippant when the teachers asked if he was done. They were so shocked they didnt even give him any trouble.

Why? Well, Danny had been the most respectful and polite kid there was, not literally of course, not out of genuine respect, but out of some strange nervousness. The look on everyone's face when it happened was priceless, even Sam and Tucker were shocked.

One of the teachers, well most of them, had asked "Done already?"

Four teachers asked that same question on that day, each of them getting a different response from Danny.

Lancer got a "Nope, figured I would just show you an empty sheet before I left."

Poluka got the remark. "No, Im holding these test papers for another class."

Tetslaff, who taught both PE and health, got the witty response, "No, I just wanted to go to the bathroom with my test."

The last teacher, Boiler, got a simple "Why else would I be standing at your desk with test papers in my hand?"

Tucker had gotten over the shock in a few moments, and began laughing. Sam joined in soon after. It wasnt that the remarks were actually that funny, but the looks on the teachers' faces were.

Unfortunately, people noticed Danny's instant improvements. That made his life slightly more difficult. Danny had spent most of his free time pretending to sleep, but truly trying to separate emotion from memory. In theory, successful separation between emotion and memory would allow him complete control of emotions in even the most stressful situations, and possibly even nullification of stress period. It could also allow him to view things from another's point of view, by replicating their personality in a mental scenario, thus allowing him a better understanding of the person. He always wondered why other people acted differently. Well, it was more of a curiosity of how others would react to plausible situations. Like Dash getting bullied.

His sister, Jazz, had nearly had a heart attack when Danny asked to borrow one of her psychology books, but he was glad he did. Jazz was glad she wasnt the only genius in the family who wasnt obsessed with ghosts anymore. Though, she was obsessed with being right, Danny had explained what happened, which led to about ten arguments, and none of them were fairly matched. Danny had to admit, it was hilarious though.

Danny sighed. "Alright Jazz, remember the accident two weeks ago?" Jazz nodded, and so he continued. "well, aside from cosmetic changes, it seems Ive got some more. Both Molecular and Static." Though Jazz was shocked at the revelation, she was more shocked he knew what those words meant. Now, Danny had never been stupid, but he was never one for academic knowledge. Danny preferred logic, but he was nowhere near smart enough to do the things he had been doing lately. "Calm down, Ive already checked, no physical deformations, aside from the obvious. I... sneaked a glance under the Fenton Microscope, and it turns out that not only has the ectoplasm bonded to my DNA, but it has changed my base nature." By now, Jazz was on the verge of having a panic attack, but was too worried to speak. "Chill, I dont mean I have to eat people or some shit." If Jazz hadnt been worried, she would have reprimanded him for language, but now was certainly not the time. "For the most part, my cells have... new organelles, so to speak. These organelles are made of ectoplasm, and seemingly produce it, similar to how bacteria and viruses use cells to reproduce, but more symbiotic. These... Ectoplasts, as I dubbed them, are basically inactive unless I use any powers." To demonstrate, he turned his head invisible. Jazz did the most adult thing she could at the moment. She fainted.

Danny rolled his eyes. "And she used to make fun of me for freaking out in darkness..." He chuckled.

* * *

It had been two more weeks before Jazz finally accepted that ghosts could exist, and that Danny wasnt somehow using mirrors to replicate invisibility. She had argued about how he should tell their parents, but he pointed out that his parents were already stressed with all the new grants they had, thanks to the fact that, as Danny had put it, "They ripped a FUCKING HOLE IN DIMENSIONAL BARRIERS". Then she argued about his language, to which he rolled his eyes and pointed out they were just words. That argument ended quickly, mostly thanks to Jazz knowing just how damn stubborn Danny was. Then the argument about using the powers came into play. That was an annoying one.

Jazz had told him to stop using the powers incase they were ripping his cells apart. Danny explained that he had been doing it for weeks, and had already mastered Invisibility, Flight, and Intangibility, with no harmful side effects. Jazz kept saying that his powers may be destabilizing his body, but he had forced her to look at his cells and DNA to show her that no, in fact, using his powers only helped his cells and DNA stabilize. Jazz had taken a long while to admit she had been wrong, but that put an end to the arguments.

Danny had explained to Jazz about what happened to give him intelligence, but she didnt raise an argument, because she really had none. She couldnt complain about side effects since he told her the second wish. She couldnt complain about fairness because frankly, both of them knew life wasnt fair. She couldnt argue at all, he had won, and god did it annoy her.

Danny was heading to the lunch room, with Sam and Tucker in tow. "So I explained it all to her. She... well first she fainted, then freaked out, took me a while to placate her."

Tucker and Sam had grown used to Danny's new intelligence, neither really questioning it. Theyd always known he was smart, so they simply thought he had started showing it lately. If they had asked, he would have definitely told them. He trusted both of them with his life. Tucker simply shrugged "Thats Jazz for you, taking everything in stride." He joked, getting small chuckles from the other two.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Maybe you should tell your parents, since Jazz knows and all."

Danny eyed her, raising a brow. "Maybe you should tell yours about your piercing?"

Sam and Tucker's eyes widened dramatically. "How did you know about that?/She has a piercing?" They asked at the same time.

Danny grinned. "You just told me." He spoke before running away as fast as he could, still laughing. Sam took all of three seconds to chase after him. Fortunately for Danny, his new powers beat Sam's unnaturally superb physical condition. It was unnatural because without protein, you did not gain muscle, that, and the fact that Sam usually lazed about just as much as him and Tuck.

Tucker was gobsmacked for a few moments before shaking his head. "Lovebirds..." He finished the way to the lunch room, before staring in shock at the... mud pies. No, this was literally made of mud. His stomach growled in distaste... or hunger. Probably both. Considering there was only one vegetarian at the school, Tucker knew who to blame. "SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!" He yelled running through the school.

Now we have Danny running from an angry Sam, who was running from an angry Tucker. Normally, one of the teachers wouldve yelled at them, but they were all distracted by the meat buffet in the lounge. Which meant no one stopped Danny from nearly knocking Dash through a wall. He would have, had Danny not redirected his footing, so that the almighty slam that wouldve hit Dash turned into a mid level tackle, which knocked Dash over, but let Danny keep his footing. Fortunately, Dash wasnt injured. Unfortunately, Danny now had to run from an angry Sam, and an angry Dash. Sam he could deal with, he knew how to calm her down, or fluster her more. Dash on the other hand, he didnt know well. He only knew how to anger Dash.

His mind made up, Danny rounded a corner, turning invisible. Dash turned into the corner and ran past the invisible boy without a second thought. Danny waited till Dash was long gone before he turned visible and started laughing.

His laughter lasted all of two seconds before Sam tackled him, causing both of them to roll on the ground. When they stopped rolling, Sam was on top of Danny, dazed.

Not having learned his lesson, Danny grinned "Just couldnt keep your hands off me, huh?" Danny knew of her crush on him, but he wanted to make sure it was more than just a silly crush. He may have become a genius, but that didnt rule out his nervousness about relationships. He had seen how crushes could ruin friendships, and he did not want that to happen.

Sam growled at him, but got off, flustered. "Your just lucky I dont harm animals." She smirked.

Danny got up, and chuckled. "Oh no, Im just an animal now? I dont see a leash on me."

Sam grinned. "Not yet." Danny's eyes widened comically, a look of some type of fear on his face, along with a blush. Before he could respond, Tucker bound through and began yelling something about vegetarian lunches. Danny wasnt listening, worried about Sam's flirting. He was just trying to be witty, but she was flirting. That wasnt nearly as worrying as the fact that she had threatened him, Danny "Ghost power" Fenton, with a leash of all things. He didnt know what was worse, the threat itself, or the fact that she actually scared him with it. It wasnt a normal fear, but nervousness, and it was strong enough to be registered as fear.

"Calm down! Its only for a day!" Sam argued with Tucker further, but Danny ignored the argument itself.

"Guys! Enough" Danny spoke up, his voice rising without yelling. He rolled his eyes. "Tuck, you dont even eat school food anyway, whats the big deal? Like she said, its only a day, besides, not like you havent sneaked out for Nasty Burger before."

Tucker grinned sheepishly. "Sorry Sam, you know how I am about my meat."

Sam rolled her eyes, but smiled. "Yeah yeah, lets just go."

Danny chuckled as they entered the lunchroom, but stopped as he noted how everyone was glaring at his group. Danny, being the teenager he was, glared back. He stayed like that for a few seconds before a wisp of mist came out of his mouth, signaling a ghost nearby. A few people noticed, and stopped glaring. Danny decided now would be a good time for a distraction. So he did what he loved to do. He raised his voice in an incredibly loud yell. "WHAT?!" The sheer volume of the yell made nearly everyone flinch and turn back, few people were looking now. Unfortunately, the ghost rose from the floor right infront of him. Now, in most towns, this would be an instant call to flee, but in the past month there had been no less than thirty ghost appearances in school alone. They had all been peaceful for the most part, except one who had attacked Lancer with a fish. Some fisherman ghost. Seeing as this was not a normal school, people calmly ignored the ghost.

The ghost in questions was a green skinned lunch lady, similar to the one who had been replaced by the new one. Danny smiled. This should be easy. "Hello Dearie."

Danny shrugged mentally, and responded. "Ello, Im Danny."

The ghost smiled, then frowned. "What happened to the meatloaf? Its meatloaf day."

Danny was about to lie, but Tucker told the truth before he could. "Sam changed the menu." The ghost saw Tucker glance at Sam, and correctly assumed Sam was Sam.

The ghost began to look enraged, and a green aura pulsated around her. Then light all around them turned green, which signaled the students to start panicking. All of them ran out except Sam, Danny, and Tucker. No one would expect anything due to Danny being the son of the only people who knew how to fight ghosts in the town. More importantly, they didnt care. "THE MENU HAS BEEN THE SAME FOR FIFTY YEARS! HOW DARE YOU!" With less than a grunt, she launched towards Sam, only to be stopped by Danny's foot.

Danny growled as his foot smashed into the ghost's face. No one threatened his friends. Especially not some low life piece of shit who couldnt even- No... he had to calm down. When angry, focus, dont lose that focus, focus harder. His anger took the form of an intense focus on his enemy. A will to beat the hell out of this ghost. With a cold fury that wouldve made Lucifer worried, Danny twirled around and kicked the ghost into the wall.

"Ya know, two things really piss me off." By now Tucker and Sam were far behind him, making sure to stay out of his way. "Never, ever threaten my friends or family, and never try to control others." True, those were things that he had always hated, hatred which only intensified when he changed.

The ghost growled before raising her arms into the arm, which drew meat in. Danny was not sure from where. The meat swarmed above him, and he slid into an instinctive fighting stance. Tucker and Sam had to watch from behind a table.

Danny rushed forward, dodging the meat that surged forward at him. He punched forward sloppily, but managed to hit the ghost, who flew through the wall. Danny groaned. This ghost may have been weak, but he was too far away to put it in the portal. Thankfully, the spirit had vanished, not wanting to tempt the obviously stronger one. He had little doubt she would be back, and soon. Probably whenever her main weapon, apparently meat, was around.

Danny glanced back at Tucker and Sam, who both came out of hiding now. "My house?" The two grinned and nodded.

* * *

"So she'll be back, with more meat?" Sam frowned as they walked towards Danny's house.

"No doubt, I need something to keep them away, or inside the Ghost Zone." Danny sighed. "I can beat most of the ghosts, but they just keep coming back, the stronger, the faster. Im starting to worry that soon the big leagues will come out and my powers wont grow anymore. The worst part is I barely know shit about my powers! I used to be fine not knowing things, but now that I know so much, its almost painful not to know this shit." Danny sighed, shaking his head. "I think Ill have to ask my parents, which means telling them."

Sam frowned. "Danny, if you want to tell them, I say do it. Leave your fear behind and go Forward Unto Dawn!"

Tucker blinked. "Was that a Halo pun? I thought you didnt like video games." Tucker stated questioningly.

Sam shrugged. "Video games let people be violent without anything or anyone actually get hurt. Whats not to love?" Danny grinned slightly.

"What else have you not told us? Youve got a secret boyfriend dont ya? Someone we know?" Tucker asked, because thats really the question you need to ask a known violent goth who loves to beat up her two friends, albeit playfully.

Which, as it turns out, was just what happened. The three ended up in a small wrestling match on the floor, rolling around. Jazz walked passed the open door without a thought, having seen them even rowdier. No one wanted to be reminded of the Thanksgiving Day Disaster.

Danny managed to get untangled from the wrestling match, and sat to watch. He already knew Sam would win. Sure, lately, Tucker had been helping fight the smaller ghosts, but it had only been a few weeks, which was not enough for Tucker to catch up to Sam, who had been athletic all her life, or Danny, who had been ridiculously average before, but now had super powers. It really wasnt fair. Danny frowned, and lightly stomped his foot. Since his current lifting maximum was over one ton, that light stomp was more than a slam of his leg would have been before. That got Sam and Tucker's attention, right as Sam was about to pin Tucker. "Guys, Im going to tell them now, I think Ill need help explain things, you guys were there and not as... unfocused as I was." Danny didnt want to tell them about the pain he felt, being temporarily in between space and time, between dimensions. It was... scary. Not just because of the pain, but because of the idea of nothingness. If he had gotten stuck there, he would have drifted in an empty dimension forever. It would be the loneliest thing imaginable. He knew that they knew it hurt, but they didnt know how much.

The two got serious in an instant, Tucker's usual goofy grin being replaced by a serious scowl, and Sam's usual smile replaced by a worried expression. Both of them nodded, and followed Danny downstairs, into the lab. Hopefully, this would all blow over with little repercussions.

* * *

**Well, You might be thinking Im just going to copy the episodes and edit them a tiny bit, I hope the above chapter shows you otherwise. With Danny being smarter, that means his enemies will have to either grow up, team up, or give up. Guess which ones will do which.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thinking about making this a crossover, got three main choices. Harry Potter, X men Evolution, or Teen Titans. Usually Id add in naruto, elder scrolls, dbz, but it wouldnt fit with Danny Phantom... though Elder Scrolls could be fun. Yeah. Maybe bleach...**

**Choices are;**

**Harry Potter (Would be a new one, a Danny IS Harry fic, where hogwarts starts at 15 instead of 11. What kind of idiot teaches 11 year olds magic anyway? Someone suicidal Im sure... oh... right... Dumbledore.)**

**Teen Titans (Either have them try to recruit him, or have them be created in Amity Park instead of Jump City, maybe even have Danny inducted into Hive.)**

**Elder Scrolls (Would be temporary, but I could probably swing it.)**

**X Men Evolution (Would place Amity Park in New York, being a mutant, probably add an ability to his list, but nothing too bad.)**

**Bleach (Hollows start showing up, Danny fights them, meets some Shinigami.)**

**Other (Review)**

**None**

**Regardless of the choice chosen, Sam and Tucker, probably Valerie too, WILL have some way of fighting. Not one the same level as Danny of course, but still.**

**Yeah, any other suggestions and Ill add them in, if I can do them. I promise you this though, regardless of which way this story heads, I will not let it become a copy of another. Why am I so vehemently against copying things... Iunno.**

**Also, once things really get rolling, youll note a few things, that I dont use apostrophes most of the time, that I always use "your" regardless of the correct usage, and that I prefer to make fights similar to DBZ styled fights, fist to fist, or blast to fist, opponents using superior speed to seemingly vanish, even buildings being destroyed (not planets because this is still DP...). Thats one of the problems I had with my Elder Scrolls fic, as fighting a dragon is... well new to me. Anyway, enjoy the fic.**

* * *

**Enter Rant**

**Also, as to why I made superman dead in the first chapter... frankly I hate him, and nothing dangerous could happen while he is around. Considering it was either having him dead, or having Goku come in, turn evil, murder him, then leave without explanation... well, lets just say Superman didnt look both ways when crossing an asteroid belt, and was nailed by a kryptonite asteroid, body hurtling towards earth.**

**A question as well, why do people portray Batman as being the most badass person ever? Look, Ill admit hes not as bad as superman, but a single bullet will kill him. No, he stands no chance against anyone superpowered, I dont care what anyone says. **

**Sorry, I kinda hate Superman and Batman for a few reasons, both of them are arrogant, and yet... weak. Too weak to kill for batman, and too weak to realize his full potential for Superman. **

**End Rant.**

* * *

Danny was jittery. Why? He was nervous because he had just told his parents, who barely responded other than a firm reprimanding for lying to them. They had told him to go to his room while they discussed things, which worried him. All sorts of horrific possibilities flew through his mind. Dissection was one of the worst. The others involved using data collected from him to make armies. He shuddered. The kind of pain he had felt in the moment the portal turned on no one should have to experience. It wasnt just the emptiness he described before. It was as if he had been slowly ripped apart and put back together. The scariest part was the wailing he heard. Not from the ghost zone, but from his own mouth. The level of pain he had been in was ridiculous, but that howling sound was so much scarier. It was also... soothing? It was hard to explain.

Even more so, he was worried about his parents. Finding out your son is a hybrid of the thing you hunt couldnt be easy. Of course they hadnt actively hunted him yet, so there was that. More so, his parents seemed to always find the best in things, such as when his dad had sent their home to an alternate dimension. Admittedly it wasnt too bad, but the white sand got annoying to even look at. He never did figure out how exactly the house was floating, but it had been while in that dimension. Come to think about it, he barely understood it before, how his father could possibly be so stupid and smart at the same time. Now though, he understood. Jack Fenton was a true genius, not one of memory, but one of knowledge and creativity. His dad had horrible memory though, and was just plain goofy, but that was to be expected. Nothing came free. Though his own intelligence... what had it cost him? Well, he felt even less connected to normal humans than before, but he could also understand them better now. Dash was a bully because he was scared of being bullied. He probably had embarrassing secrets that could ruin him. Honestly, before Dash became a bully, he was a nice guy. He tried to be the best at everything, but didnt get angry when others beat him. Honestly come to think of it, no one was that bad in middle school, so... what happened?

Danny frowned in thought. What could drive someone who was once as good as Dash had been to become such a feared bully? Abuse? Definitely not. He had seen Dash's father, the guy weighed more than his own father. Okay, that wasnt fair considering his dad had enormous amounts of both muscle and fat. After all, his dad was the one who planned to use physical means to beat ghosts, with the ghost gauntlets and all that. Honestly Danny could safely say his father was the healthiest person he knew, save himself now, since apparently his ghost powers caused both incredibly fast healing, though not as fast as one would imagine, and a fast metabolism. He was pretty sure he could heal a missing limb if he gave it a week, but thats just not something you test.

Danny was so drawn in on his thoughts he barely noticed that he was floating in midair, cross legged. But he did notice it, which shocked him, causing him to fall. He barely landed on his feet, but thankfully, he had been getting good reflexes too. He sighed when the door opened, revealing his beaming sister. That meant things were either great, or his sister was insanely sadistic. Considering her choice in careers... he wasnt sure which. He held back a laugh at that, but he knew it was good news. Jazz may be crazy or even sadistic, but not in that way, she just like to tease, which all siblings did. Which meant his parents didnt hate him. Which meant no dissection. Just thinking about it made Danny grimace.

Danny sighed. "Lets get this over with." He walked down the stairs, with Jazz right behind him, beaming.

Danny sat on the couch, opposite of where his parents were sitting.

"Danny, we understand why you lied, but that doesnt make it alright to lie... so... as punishment, you have a new chore!" Maddie cheerfully spoke. Danny didnt bother to ask how she could possible be so cheery all the time, as both Jack and Jazz were.

"A... new chore?" Danny raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah, Dan-o. For the moment not all of our tech works, so until it does, you have to keep the ghosts from harming anyone." Jack seemed somewhat serious, which was saying something considering it was _Jack Fenton_speaking.

"Wait... What?!" Danny was shocked, for many reasons. One, his parents rarely let him do anything dangerous, and capturing ghosts was pretty damn high up on that list. Two, His parents werent really angry. Three, They already KNEW he protected people from the ghosts, he could see it in their eyes.

Maddie nodded. "Yes, its dangerous, but..." At this she sighed, before staring Danny straight in the eyes. "Frankly, without knowledge and weapons against the ghosts, we dont stand a chance. For the most part, the opening of the ghost Zone has... changed the ghosts. Before, it was only possible for the extremely powerful ghosts to be physical, but now even class 2 ghosts can be tangible for moments. Of course, you dont know much about ghosts, so well have to teach you. Maybe if the ghosts get enough attention then we could start a class at your school, but I hope that doesnt happen." Maddie frowned, and for once, Jack did as well.

"Wait... oh." Danny frowned as well, but it was more of a grimace. The only way ghosts could get so much attention was from... someone dying. "what... what happens when a ghost dies?"

"Oh, well... from most of our theories, the ghost becomes human, forgets their past life, and is born. Talk about a cycle of life and death." Maddie mumbled the last part.

"Okay, what are the classes of ghosts?" Danny HAD to ask. He wanted to know where he ranked on there. Not out of some power hunger, but out of a genuine curiosity, like when someone first learned about IQ tests.

"Well..." Jack began, smiling at getting to blather on about ghosts. "There are many classes, from one to thirteen. But, so far, we only have seen up to nine."

"Class one ghosts are ghost who are intangible, and, before the ghost Zone was opened, were mostly only noticable through small feelings in the air, cold pricklings, things like that. Since the portal was opened, these ghosts are now able to be seen, but are not able to become tangible.

Class two ghosts are visible, but still intangible, but they may become tangible for short bursts. Now, they are able to be completely solid unless they wish to become intangible.

Class one and two ghosts are mostly sentient, and usually have no obsession. They are essentially the living dead. We tend to leave them alone unless they cause havoc.

Class three ghosts are physical, but unstable. These ghosts are often just blobs of ectoplasm with no emotions and no consciousness. These are what we mostly hunt. Theyve only changed in power since the portal, but seem to gain some sentience over time now.

Class four are animal ghosts, like the ectopuses we saw the other day. These ghosts are sentient, but animalistic. They should be easily caught. Since the portal, theyve gotten stronger and seem smarter, but still mostly animalistic.

Class five ghosts are humanoid ghosts. These are the types that are completely obsessive. They have quite a bit of power, but do not use any attacks except their obsession. This class hasnt changed at all since the portal, something that disturbed us.

Class six would be where you come in. These have no obsession, or at least dont seem to, or if they do they are less connected to it. These ghosts typically have human emotions, but to a lesser extent. Since the portal, they have been... more aggressive.

Class seven is where the ghost begins to grow either peaceful or absolutely chaotic. When a ghost changes from six to seven, it usually occurs in a rush of power, usually something new being unlocked. These ghosts either master their power, or go insane and fail to do so.

The class eight ghost is condensed in form, completely human. These ghosts are incredibly powerful, able to duplicate at will. This level of ghost could be considered human, but they often have some flaws, such as skin, aura, hair, eyes, even tongue.

Class nine is... different. This class would be considered truly monstrous. The only one weve ever even heard of can change shape from ten feet to over fifty, and makes all other ghosts known cower before it. The only known being of this power is Pariah Dark." Maddie looked forlorn, as if she knew this because...

"Wait... how did you guys get all this information? I know you guys are the most knowledgeable ghost hunters on earth, but this is beyond that." Both of his parents had the decency to blush, causing Jazz to roll her eyes from he silent place on the stairs.

"Well, as you know, ghost hunting has been in our blood for generations. To put it simply... one of our ancestors... they did something horrible. They attempted to summon Pariah Dark. At the time, occult knowledge was much easier to find, since it was believed to be true. No one really knows what happened, but he came back knowing more about ghosts than anyone else. He wrote everything in his journal, which has been in the Fenton Family Vault for generations, each new generation reading it and passing it on. After Pariah Dark is described... it goes into insane scratches, talking about things I cant decipher. Maybe someday soon itll be your turn to read it." Maddie smiled at her beloved son. The only fenton who had no motivation before. Somehow, after the accident, actually, two weeks after it, he found whatever motivated him, and used it to propel himself leagues ahead of anyone, even Jazz.

"Anyway, continuing on, according to the journal, there are a few more classes. Class ten isnt ranked by power, but by the specific power a ghost has. This class is set apart because they have a single power, other than the basics, which we will get to after this. This class has power, and I mean real, true power. One of this class should be easy to defeat if you find their weakness, as they have no backup.

Class eleven could be considered gods in their own right. This class is filled only with those ghosts who have fused with another. These ghosts can range from as weak as level three, to stronger than level nine.

Class twelve would be considered something... different. These are the ones who we call Guardians. Each of these represent something from our world, be it weather, planets, or even time.

Class thirteen..." Maddie took a deep breath. "There can be only one class thirteen, ever. This 'ghost' isnt a ghost at all. This would be what we consider god. This being could very well end all reality with a twitch if he, or she, wanted to. In essence, the highest form of both life and death is god. It could be disturbing if news got out about this."

Danny was in shock. There was no way... But it made sense. God was neither alive, nor dead. He just... was. Danny tried to wrap his head around it, but relented, mostly to save himself the headache. Hed little doubt he could understand it with time, but he already had a headache forming, but he didnt know from what. "Alright... So I shouldnt fight any above level Six without equipment."

"Actually, since you just started as a ghost...ly being, you could be able to grow to level seven eventually. Maybe even higher." Maddie grinned, and Danny's elation was showing. Jack was grinning like the goof he was, and even Jazz was happy.

"But." Jack interrupted. "there is one thing I want you to carry with you at all times. The Fenton Thermos. Its one of the few inventions that work at the moment... apparently the portal activating short circuited most of our equipment, but somehow charged this baby right up!" Jack's normal enthusiasm was back. Jack handed him the thermos, which he gladly accepted.

"Okay... but I dont want everyone to know its me doing the ghost hunting." Danny frowned.

"Actually, I thought of that already." Jazz spoke up, walking forwards. "I'll need a little help from Sam, and maybe Tuck, but we can do it!" Okay, Jazz was far too giddy for him to not be scared for his dignity. The last time she was that giddy, she had gotten(forced) Tucker to wear a dress, which made Danny laugh until he had to run to escape the same fate.

Danny just blinked before turning back to his parents. "So... what are the basics?" Danny rarely found himself so interested in ghosts, but when you get superpowers, you damn well better explore your options.

"Well Dan-O, there are three main powers for weaker ghosts, Intangibility, Invisibility, and flight! More powerful ghosts can overshadow and use ectoplasmic energy blasts to attack. You should be able to do all that, once you learn control, which we will help with!" Jack grinned. "Already got a few tests done earlier, and a small set up for you to test yourself on."

Maddie frowned. "Yes, but you will NOT overexert yourself, do you hear me mister?" She was staring a hole in Danny's head, so he simply nodded.

No one noticed Jazz excitedly chatting with Sam on the phone. They did notice that five minutes later, Sam and Tucker knocked on the door, at least they would have, had they not been in the lab, due to Danny's enthusiasm on testing himself.

So imagine Sam's face when she walked in on a topless Danny, benchpressing ten solid blocks, sweating. Yeah, she kinda just stood there gaping.

Danny didnt notice, and kept going. His mother, on the other hand, did. She grinned, and spoke up. "Okay Danny, you can stop trying to impress your girlfriend, even if ten tons is impressive." Everyone aside from her and Jack was gaping at that.

Danny moved the weight off of him, giddy as could be, and he didnt even noticed the girlfriend comment. "Ten tons?! YES!" Danny pumped his fist in the air, not caring about the shock, or his mother's mirth. "What? If you could suddenly lift ten tons, you'd be happy too!"

Jazz blinked. "So... whatre his stats so far?"

Maddie grinned. "His speed is up to thirty miles per hour when running, one hundred when flying, strength is up to ten tons benchpressing, possibly more if under duress. His energy levels are definitely in level six, and he has the basic ghost powers. His durability and regeneration, while inhuman, are not that instantly impressive. Regenerative capabilities are able to regenerate limbs, but takes a long time, and durability would make his skin as hard as bone. Weve actually gotten so much information just by watching him. Jack even managed to test what powers he currently has, just in case he has any more. It should be done by tomorrow when you guys get home from school."

Sam and Tucker glanced at each other before grinning widely. "Oh." Maddie interrupted, drawing their attention. "I recall you saying you were near the portal when it happened?" At their nods, she continued. "Well, I think you kids could use the test Jack rigged up as well, just incase. Danny may have been in the center of it, but that doesnt mean it couldnt have had effects on the two of you. Dont want to get your hopes up, but a test would be best." Their grins widened so much Maddie was afraid they would split their head in half.

Danny was happy. Everything was going so right! His friends might even have powers too, how could would that be? He sighed in happiness, letting himself drift to sleep, knowing that a new day was dawning.

* * *

**I was kinda rushed with this chapter, but thats just cause I didnt have much time to write today, with me watching my nephews for eight hours... anyway, vote, review, but most importantly, enjoy the story!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hellbreaker: **I think your right, if I do any crossover I think Id make it a sequel instead. Thanks.

**On another note, what do you guys think about Danny handling threats that arent ghosts but still rank up there in power? I mean, sure hell deal with occasional muggers and shit like that, but Im talking about other supernatural threats. Mostly because I want him to be able to fight more than one species, makes him more like a superhero than a simple ghost hunter with powers.**

* * *

What do you do when your parents ask you to work for them? Usually, a teenager would say no, mostly due to the lackluster career choices their parents made. However, Danny's parents were ghost hunters, and he had superpowers. Yes, he preferred the term superpowers compared to ghost powers, it made he entire experience more... human. True, he had mastered his basic powers, Invisibility, Intangibility, and flight, but that didnt make it any less troublesome when dealing with ghosts who could control objects such as meat, or boxes. Admittedly, they went down easy. The real problem was how long they hid before he could actively find them.

Now, his parents had built a ghost tracker, but his own ecto signature blocked it out if it got too close to him. So basically, he had to hope he could find them before anyone got hurt. Sure, the ghost sense was helpful, but it didnt exactly paint a target over the ghost's head saying "Here I am!". No, it just alerted him if they were in the general area. It was only useful if the ghost had the gall to attack him. So far, most didnt. Only the Box Ghost and Lunch Lady had even tried. Apparently a lot of them just wanted to be left alone. His parents told him some did, but they were usually weak enough that they didnt matter and wouldnt harm anyone anyway. So far, he had met a few class one ghosts, who he actually got along with.

In any case, after a weekend of hunting down and capturing the Box ghost at least five times a day, he was tired. No, scratch that. He was dead on his feet. He was barely conscious of the fact that he had walked to class. He suddenly heard a cough, obvious trying to get his attention, aggravating him. Why couldnt they just let him sleep? He deserved it after that bastard kept waking him up. How the Box Ghost, a low class ghost, managed to learn how to open portals, he would never know.

"What?!" Danny nearly yelled, scaring the entire class. Danny never yelled, at least not as harsh as he just had. Lancer had jumped, but was still at the desk. Lancer was not one to get angry easy, so he didnt reprimand him. He could see the tiredness in Danny's eyes after all.

"Your report on _The Raven_?" Lancer said, holding his hand out. Not that anyone actually expected him to have it done. The report had been issued two weeks ago, and theyd done nothing in class since then, except read, read, and read. It was.. boring. Though, high school was far more boring than challenging to even the most inept student.

Danny wordlessly reached in his bookbag and ripped out a three page paper. He handed it to Lancer and laid his head back down. Lancer's eye twitched, and he spoke. "Dont sleep in my classroom Mr. Fenton." He turned and walked back to his desk. Danny held his head up and glared at Lancer. Now, for most people, a glare is just a narrowing of the eyes. For Danny Fenton, who now was sporting glowing green eyes, which actually sharpened the glow as a robot from movies would as it focused. Lancer held back a shudder. Though Danny was not exactly the buffest person in school, everyone knew better than to get on his direct bad side. That was why Dash, lately, had avoided him. Seeing Danny catch a football aimed for his head, and toss it back lightly was intimidating. Especially when 'lightly' for Danny was fast enough to knock Dash off his feet. Tetslaff almost begged him to join ANY team, but he refused. He barely had any time as it was.

Lancer glanced around the room, noting everyone was now working on work from another class, most likely Math. Danny, on the other hand, had laid his head back down. Now, if a normal student had done that, Lancer would be pissed and send them to the office. Lately however, Danny had proven he was NOT a normal student. He had all his work turned in, all his assignments done, and had free time. Danny didnt get in trouble nearly often enough for Lancer to send him to the office for sleeping, and Lancer didnt feel like dealing with the annoyances that came from sending someone to the office for such a light offense. So he let him rest for now. So long as Danny did his work and didnt misbehave, Lancer would leave him alone.

So Danny got a bit of rest, enough to make him feel at least somewhat aware. The bell rung, instantly waking Danny, who merely opened his eyes, rather than freak out like a nervous child would have. Danny still had dark circles under his eyes, but felt much better. He nodded in Lancer's direction, with a small smile on his face. Lancer had a smile as well, and nodded back. Danny merely grabbed his bag and walked to his locker to put his books up, knowing he wouldnt need anything for gym. Some people changed clothes, but since the portal incident, he no longer sweated, something that he was thankful for, being a teen and all. Instead, he actually became colder, which his parents were worried about, and were still testing. Hopefully theyd have a list of powers he was developing, so that he could keep from losing control over them, but that list would take a while, considering his complicated powers.

Jazz, Sam, and Tucker had the bright idea of making a costume of all things. Until it was done, he had to be very sneaky about dealing with the ghosts. Already, people were nearly beating down the Fenton Door to learn more about ghosts and how to fight them. Once they learned that the only weaponry available was destabilized, they began rumors about who had been capturing the ghosts. One of which was that a ghost with the obsession of protection had been doing it, they never knew how right they were.

Jazz and Sam wouldnt let Tucker say anything about the costume, but he saw that excited look in his friend's eye. That meant it was either going to be absolutely awesome, or possibly mortifying. Knowing Tucker, Jazz, and Sam... it could be either. Personally, Danny found this whole superhero nonsense to be ridiculous. Sure, he thought it could be fun, but needing an entire outfit for it? That was ridiculous. Surely a simple mask and some new clothes would work? But apparently Jazz liked to sew, and Sam apparently found this an opportunity to make him more goth like. Tucker just liked superheroes, period. Personally, Danny would have preferred to be known, but he knew that wasnt wise. With his luck, someone would blame him for their problems and attack his family to get to him. Not likely, but not something you want to risk.

Danny glanced around, reminding himself not to run as fast as possible when running in gym. For some reason Tetslaff was in love with running, dodgeball, and weight lifting. Considering his superpowers, he could easily trump everyone in the class in all three. Of course he had always been the best at dodgeball. Weight lifting used to embarrass him, since he never really exercised before, but now that his parents actually had a gym, and one that challenged him even with his superpowers, he was starting to. He noticed that his muscles were denser, but looked normal after the accident. Which meant he did not have a muscular stature, but the same as his old one. He had decided before that he would work to gain at least a somewhat muscular physique.

Danny was going around ten miles an hour, which was good. However, in his thoughts he didnt even bother to pretend slowing down as he got to the end of his laps, simply stopping instantly. The funny part was where others tried to mimic him. Three managed to do it, with some struggle, the others, however, either fell on their faces, or went skidding into the wall. One poor bastard even managed to slide into the girl's locker room. Needless to say, that kid would not be back for a while. Danny chuckled, hearing Valerie start cussing at the boy, probably beating him too. He didnt envy the kid. Even with his newfound powers, he didnt think it would lessen the pain inflicted when certain areas were hit. He didnt want to test it out either.

* * *

It was finally lunch, which made Danny glad that he brought his own. He would have brought his mom's cooking, but he didnt think a glowing green sandwich would make the best lunch.

He sat at their normal table, but Sam and Tucker were late. That had rarely happened. Danny sighed and waited. It was a full five minutes later when the two came in sporting enormous grins. Danny got a bit nervous at that. The last time he had seen them both grinning at the same time, he had been thoroughly mortified. That tends to happen when your two best friends somehow managed to bleach your hair and die it pink without waking you up. That was the last time Danny had a haircut. Frankly, it was only his recent spat with Dash that kept people from talking about it.

"Okay, what did you do this time?" He joked, hoping to god that they were just excited about something rather than planning to further his embarrassment.

"Jazz called, the costume is done!" Sam whispered, but managed to make it sound like a shout too.

Tucker grinned even wider. "You are going to love it dude, I made sure. Remember your favorite costume? I managed to convince Jazz to add it in with the other parts."

Danny grinned as well, knowing that his costume would be good now. There was no way Tucker could have ruined his favorite costume. Though, the other parts he mentioned did worry him slightly. If it was the costume he imagined it to be, then there was nothing wrong with it, but if Jazz decided to go spazz... Well, he would probably resort to fighting ghosts naked before wearing it. "Its done? Sweet, we can check it out af-" He was cut off by a wisp of visible breath coming from his mouth. "Damnit, and this was a decent day so far." He simply turned invisible, which anyone who saw would attribute to a trick of the light. As Danny invisibly flew away, Tucker turned to Sam.

"Ten bucks its Boxy." Tucker grinned at her.

"Nah, probably another ectopus." She shrugged. If she wasnt filthy rich, she might never bet with Tucker, but seeing as she was, even if no one else knew it, she took the bet. Lately Tucker had been making a LOT of bets. If Sam or Danny knew the bet was about them... well Tucker would be spending his money on his hospital bills.

* * *

Danny groaned. The box ghost had decided to distract him during lunch. Normally, Danny would have caught him easily, but now the ghost was flying at his top speed, which, considering how weak he was, was impressive. As Danny finally grabbed the box ghost, he almost didnt register the net coming towards him. Almost. With little more than a twist, he threw the box ghost infront of him, making him take the net instead, leaving Danny free to see who had just attacked him.

Danny was rather shocked when he came face to face with a robotic ghost. Most of the ghosts who had come out were lower than class five. This was the first class six. He could tell by the feel of the energy and the aura of the ghost. "And who might you be?"

The ghost grinned. "Impressive ghost child. I am Skulker, the ghost zone's greates-" He was cut off by Danny's foot colliding with his face. He bounced on the roof of the school for a moment, before standing back up. "Not bad. But not good enough."

"Oh right, because I was the one stupid enough to introduce his title to an obviously angry impatient teenager with superpowers. I dont have much time for this, so lets make it quick. You decided to attack me, mistake number one." Danny glared at him.

"But-"

"Lets not bring up the damage you could have caused the school."

"I wouldve-"

"Dont even, now you have two choices. I take out all my anger on you, or you fly back to the ghost zone before I explode and make sure you can never come back." Danny growled out.

Skulker raised his finger, as if he was about to interrupt. "But... Oh FUCK THIS!" Skulker's arms and shoulders suddenly became littered with missile launchers, all aimed at Danny. Skulker grinned at Danny's shocked face.

"Wait, how the hell does that even make sense? Those missiles came out of two inch holes, what the hell man?!" Danny's eye was twitching at the obvious lapse in physics. Danny sighed. "Fine." He launched forward, fist raised to punch Skulker, when suddenly a green beam came out of his fist, and hit one of the missiles, which began smoking.

"...shit." Skulker's body suddenly exploded, sending pieces of him everywhere. Danny's eye twitched as he was suddenly drenched in some kind of oil. He phased it off of him, and flew back down to school, knowing lunch had ended by now. He never saw Skulker's body parts start combining again.

* * *

"Okay, lets see it." Danny said, eyes narrowed from exhaustion.

Jazz rolled her eyes. "You should be more excited! Its not everyday that you become a real life superhero!" Jazz practically squealed. She had always been annoyingly happy.

Danny shrugged. "Im much too tired to care. I got the powers and the excitement that came with them weeks ago. Lets just hope Mom and Dad completed the test on that new power."

Jazz sighed, annoyed at her brother's apathy. She opened the doors to her room, where the costume was hanging right on the door to her closet.

The costume itself was his old hazmat suit, but different. The main change was that the colors were inverted now. Instead of one belt, it had three, two diagonal, and one normal. Perfect for carrying ridiculous amounts of items that a teenager should never possess. Of course, he had never been a normal teenager. The suit now had D on it, and if you looked at it right, it also had a P on the inside of the D. What, had they decided on his name for him? He also noted that the gloves and boots were longer, and thicker. The boots had obviously been sam's choice, seeing as they were male combat boots, even if they were white. The gloves looked strange, and the right one had what looked like an ipod hooked into it. Tucker had obviously done that part. He grinned when he saw the cloak that would go around it. The hood of the cloak was angled and pointed, so that it would cover his head better, probably shading all but his mouth and eyes. The cloak was white, but it was made of some material that he hadnt seen before. It was obviously the part Tucker told him about.

Jazz began to explain. "The original hazmat suit's colors changed after the portal, we think it had something to do with the ectoplasm, but Mom and Dad were too busy to fully explain. Sam designed the logo, and the boots. We made her choose white, to fit the suit. Tucker said you'd like the cloak, so we added it. The gloves he made himself, with help from Mom and Dad, to make it ghost proof. From what he said, the right glove allows you to call like a normal phone, along with video calling too. He also mentioned something about files from the ghost computer in the basement, but said it wasnt ready yet. Mom and Dad had this material that is said to be resistant to pretty much everything, but only resistant. Dont go trying to run on lava. It may protect you against fire, but I dont want to hear about you even thinking about charging in to save someone from a fire without your powers. You hear me?" Jazz half glared at him.

Danny grinned, before mock saluting. "Maam yes maam!" Jazz rolled her eyes. "So... how am I going to hide it?" Danny asked curiously. It didnt exactly look easy to put on, and he couldnt concentrate on always keeping them invisible and intangible, itd drain him fast.

"Uh..." Jazz for once looked... confused. As if she hadnt thought of that yet, which she probably hadnt in the excitement.

A loud bang resounded from the door being forced open, courtesy of their father's foot. "Ive got just the thing!" He shouted, holding what looked like a belt. Danny bit his lip to keep from laughing.

Their mom walked in soon after, and began to explain the belt's functions. "The costume will be stored in this, using the idea that allowed us to create the fenton portal!"

Danny had to ask, he was way too curious. "What idea would that be?" An idea that inspired creating a wormhole between dimensions? That was worth a look.

"Oh.." Maddie looked rather shocked that her son took an interest in such things, as he never had before. He used to simply accept that it worked and that was that. Her son's newfound interest in their work only made her smile widen. "Well, back in the sixties, quite a few people read comics. Many scientists took ideas these comics had seriously, and one man in particular started wondering about multiplicative dimensional properties. In his quest for them, he managed to think up the idea of a fourth and fifth dimension, spawning many theories, but none were ever proven. Honestly, we didnt think it would work, but when we first started, it was one of his theories that led us to the discovery of ectoplasm, and soon after, anti-gravity, though we still havent fixed that one yet... Anyway, when we opened the portal the first time, the calculations we thought were wrong gave us a new idea. So we though 'it should be possible to place items inbetween the two dimensions. We failed at first, thanks to the near collision between the two dimensions. If you hadnt been in the portal then who knows what could have happened... Anyway, we based this belt on the theory of fourth dimensional shifting. Basically, anything that is shifted will be in another area, until you reuse the belt. Its similar to a two dimensional perspective of three dimensional movements."

Danny and Jazz had to pick their jaws up from the floor. Danny because he never expected them to actually use fourth dimensional technology, and Jazz because she never expected her parents to actually be geniuses. Danny glanced at his mother and father. "Have I ever taken the time to tell you two just how awesome you guys really are?" His grin was infectious.

Jazz was still in shock, but managed to say "how come we arent a household name? We just discovered the perfect vault! This could change everything about science..." She was cut off by her loss of consciousness. Luckily, she was close enough to the bed to simply fall back in it. Danny laughed outright, and even Maddie had a small smile. Jack carried his usual goofy grin.

Danny paused, looking thoughtful. "She does have a point, why arent we famous? I mean, youve both proven ghosts exist, created an interdimensional portal, and lets not even get started on the shifting or anti gravity..."

Maddie frowned, as did Jack. Jack explained. "Well, for the most part, due to our previous research, people thought of us as crazy people. Plus we simply havent published most of our findings or technology. But maybe now we can become famous like that!"

Danny's eyes widened. "wait... previous research? What do you mean previous?"

Maddie and Jack both looked a bit embarrassed. "Well... we were originally very religious, and wanted to prove the existence of god, so we used ghosts to do so. If people had proof spirits existed, well, that would definitely make Christianity a legitimate claim. Even if it was before, a little proof couldnt hurt. Eventually, we kind of... fell out of the religious pursuit, in favor of ghosts. Of course you know we are still Christian, but we used to be diehard catholics, its actually how we met. Vladdie was with us back then..." Jack's face turned into a smile, and the mood was back to normal.

Danny though, was curious. "Who is Vladdie?"

"Oh, an old college friend. Come to think of it, we havent spoken to him in a while, three years I think" Maddie spoke.

Danny blinked. "Okay... Im going to sleep now, long night last night, and I only slept about thirty minutes in school."

Maddie looked angry at that. "You slept in school?" Her voice was calm, but strong.

"Uh... I finished all my work and Lancer let me?" Danny grinned sheepishly. "Besides, I was tired, Boxy wouldnt leave me alone last night."

Maddie sighed. "Fine, but if I hear of you sleeping in class without finishing your work..." She didnt finish. She didnt really need to. Danny was something of a mamas boy. Only partially. Honestly he simply hated angering or disappointing his parents.

"Alright alright, I wont unless I finish my work first." Danny fled to the sanctuary he called his bedroom, getting an early nights sleep. If he had known what tomorrow, the start of a week long break from school, would bring, he might have just stayed up so he could sleep the next day.


End file.
